TPM
by Yze-chan
Summary: O que aconteceria se o único membro feminino da perigosa Akatsuki estivesse "naqueles" dias? .: Nonsense:.


_**Diclaimer:**_Naruto não me pertence,mas o Sasori e o Deidara ninguém me toma!! ò.ó

Nota: Desculpas pelos palavrões. D: É culpa do Hidan. '-'~

**~X~**

Mais uma manhã calma na base da Akatsuki. Todos os membros estavam sentados a mesa tomando tranquilamente seu café da manhã.

Não tão tranqüilos,pois,de repente,Konan passa correndo para o banheiro, mais atrás vinha Pein,super confuso.

Itachi: O que o Senhor Todo Poderoso fez dessa vez? u.u

Pein: Eu fiz nada,juro!! Ela saiu do quarto gritando e chorando,eu tava dormindo.. ç.ç

Deidara: Perguntamos quando ela sair do banheiro.

**Meia hora depois...**

Pein: Chega!! Eu vou arrombar essa porta!! ò.ó

Konan sai do banheiro enxugando suas lágrimas e com a mão na barriga.

Hidan: Até que fim saiu dessa porra!! Ò.ó

Itachi: Poxa,o que aconteceu? Você tava há meia hora lá dentro e quando sai ainda ta chorando? ò.ó

Deidara: Fala logo mulher!! ò.ó

Konan (re)começa a chorar.

Konan: Seus insensíveis!! -sentando-se à mesa e abaixando a cabeça

Todos: õ.ô

Tobi: Bom dia gente!! \o/ -entrando na cozinha saltitando feito uma gazela

Pein: O que aconteceu com você?Saiu chorando do quarto de repente,você anda muito estranha.

Hidan:Aliás,você ta assim a algum dias, anda nervosa;vive com raiva;come chocolate mais que o Tobi...e olha que eu to reparando,você engordou...

Itachi: Nervosismo,raiva,chocolate,aumento de peso...a explicação é simples... u.u -olhando para Pein-

Pein: O que? Ta me olhando desse jeito por quê? ó.ò

Tobi: Tobi sabe!! \o/

Deidara: Então o que a Konan tem?

Tobi: Tobi estudou até a 6º série, mas Tobi sabe muito bem que Konan-sama está esperando um bebê de Pein-sama!! \o/

Pein: O QUE?! Ô.Ô

Itachi:Assuma,Pein,você fez besteira... u.u

Konan: Mas,gente...

Pein: Vou ser...pai...? ô.ô

Deidara: Ótimo!!Vou ser obrigado a ouvir choro de criança por culpa do senhor Deus... ò.ó

Konan: Mas,gente,espera aí...

Pein: Bebê?Papai? ô.ô –paralisado-

Tobi: Tobi pode ser padrinho? \o/

Itachi: Pobre criança se você for o padrinho...ele precisa de alguém explosivo!! u.u

Hidan: Se vocês não o quiserem, posso usá-lo como sacrifício para Jashin-Sama? \o/

Todos: ¬¬

Konan:Gente...

Hidan: É melhor que deixar em um orfanato... u.u

Pein: Vou ser pai... ô.ô

Konan: CHEGA!!

Todos se calam.

Konan: Eu não to grávida seus tapados! Ò.ó

Deidara: Então o que é? ò.o

Konan: É...coisa minha... ù.u

Hidan: Então você está e não quer contar!

Pein: Eu não vou ser papai? o.ó

Todos: Não!!

Pein: Que pena... ó.ò

Todos: ò.o

Pein: Digo...então o que você tem,mulher?! ò.ó

Konan: Coisas de mulher.

Hidan: Será que você ainda não reparou que só tem homem aqui nessa porra ?! ò.ó

Konan: Não grita comigo!! -sai correndo, chorando.

Todos menos Hidan: Tinha que ser o estrume ambulante!! ò.ó

Hidan: Que foi!? ò.ó

Tobi: Tobi pode ser padrinho?! \o/

Todos menos Tobi: Não!!

Tobi:T.T

**No quarto de Konan...**

Ela estava jogada na cama,abraçando o abdômen , que doía como nunca,era a primeira vez que isso acontecia,nunca sentiu tamanha dor.E também estava mais...sensível,choramingava por tudo,e pra variar estava engordando.

Konan: Droga... -enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro

**De volta à cozinha...**

Hidan: Dá pra explicar essa porra ou ta difícil,!? Ò.ó

Itachi: Bom,ta na cara que a Konan esta passando por aqueles momentos...

Deidara: E que momentos são esses?

Itachi: Momentos que é melhor ficarmos bem longe...

Hidan: Cacete!!Para de enrolar!! Ò.ó

Itachi: Ela ta de TPM.

Tobi: Com que se come isso? ó.ò

Itachi: É a sigla de Tensão pré-menstrual. Ela vai ficar assim por alguns dias... –suspira-

Pein: Ei,nós dormimos no mesmo quarto!!Isso pode ser perigoso pra mim. o.o

Itachi: Basta não provocar ela...e nem tente nenhuma gracinha,ou ela pode até matar.

Deidara: Devemos nos comportar bem com a Konan de agora em diante, pelo menos até essa coisa passar.

Todos: Certo.

Tobi: Tobi é um bom garoto!! \o/

Deidara: Isso vale pra você também. -.\)

Hidan: É melhor você ir lá pedir desculpas a ela. -fala para Pein-

Pein: E por que eu? D:

Hidan: Vocês dois são mais íntimos e alem disso,VOCÊ é o líder dessa merda. ù-u

Pein: Ta,eu vou... -com as mão no bolso,cabeça baixa,e chutando pedras...invisíveis(?)

**No quarto de Konan...**

Konan: Ai minha barriga!! -choramingando e se contorcendo na cama.

TOC!TOC!

Alguém bate na porta.

Konan: Quem é?- em tom de raiva-

Pein: Sou eu,Pein!!Posso entrar?

Konan: NÃO!!

Pein: Eu não queria mesmo...

Konan: Entra idiota!! ò.ó

Pein entra e vê Konan deitada,com as mãos na barriga e os olhos marejados,aparentemente ela havia chorado,aliás,ela estava chorando.

Pein: Você está chorando? -perguntou preocupado

Konan: Não,eu to lavando os olhos de dentro pra fora... è.é

Pein: Eu vim te pedir desculpa...

Konan: Ta.

Pein: E o Itachi já explicou o que você tem...

Konan: Já sabe então me deixa... –choramingando-

Pein: Eu vou ficar aqui até você se sentir bem,ou então pra lhe ajudar no que precisar.

Konan: Mesmo?

Pein: Claro!Palavra de Chapolin Colorado.

Konan: Mas você não é ele... ó.ò

Pein: ...

Pein ficou lá por um tempo fazendo companhia a Konan,que já não sentia tanta dor.

**Na cozinha...**

Deidara: Será que a Konan já matou o Pein? XD

Tobi: Por que Pein-Sama ta demorando?Tobi preocupado... ó.ò

Hidan: Vai ver eles fizeram as pazes e tão fazendo alguma coisa... 8)

Itachi: É verdade,pela demora... 8)

Tobi: Eles estão fazendo o que? Tobi que saber...

Deidara: Você não entenderia...

Tobi: Eles tão fazendo besteirinha,Sempai??

Deidara: Bom... XD

Pein:-chega de repente -Voltei...

Itachi: Aproveitou? 8)

Hidan: É...deve ter sido bem divertido,pelo tempo que você passou lá... ;3

Pein: Não falem besteiras!! Eu vim buscar algo para ela comer.

Deidara: Seria melhor suco.

Pein: Então leva que eu vou tomar banho.

Deidara: E se ela me matar?? 'o'

Pein: A Konan ta mais calma,se ela fizer isso faria um favor a humanidade.

Deidara: Se é assim sim!!...Hei?! ò.ó

Pein: Diz que depois do banho eu vou lá.E não faça gracinhas!! ò.ó

Deidara: Tudo eu!!Tudo eu!! ò.ó- levando uma bandeja com suco e biscoitos-

Hidan: Te vejo no céu!! Não esquenta que vou pedir para Jashin-Sama cuidar de sua alma!! xD

Deidara: Não teve graça!! D:

**No quarto...**

TOC TOC

Konan: Entra!!

Deidara: Olha o que eu trouxe para vocÊ comer!! 8D - fazendo-se de mamãe boazinha-

Konan: Cadê o Pein?

Deidara: Tomando banho.

Deidara: E aí? Ta melhor?

Konan: Sim. Por que que não trouxe biscoito de chocolate? Sabe que eu adoro chocolate... 8'(

Deidara: Aí você ia ficar com o rosto mais cheio de espinhas do que já ta... u.u

Konan: Eu...to com o rosto cheio de espinhas? Ô.Ô

Deidara: Poxa,você não se olha no espelho? Ta com a cara parecendo um ralo!! xD

Konan: O QUE?? 8'O

Deidara: Ralo não,cactos!! xD -se contorcendo de tanto rir-

Konan:AHHHH!! -chorando e jogando travesseiros,livros,vasos e tudo que encontrava pela frente em Deidara ,que corria feito louco para a cozinha.

**Na cozinha...**(parece que eles não saem de lá...)

Deidara: SOCORROOOO!! Ç.Ç

Itachi: O que você fez,sua besta loira??

Deidara: Eu não fiz nada!! Ela quis me bater só por que eu disse que o rosto dela tinha um monte de espinhas... T.T

Hidan: Idiota...Será que você não sabe fazer nada que preste? ò.ó

Itachi: Eu vou lá...

Deidara: -traumatizado, sentado no cantinho perto da geladeira-

Hidan: Véio,tu num sabe o que te espera...

Itachi: Eu sou um Uchiha.E os Uchiha não tem medo de nada!!

Tobi:- cantando- Itachi é o homem de aço!! Itachi é invencível!!Itachi é um homem valente,ele sempre vencerá!! \o/

Itachi:- fica tudo escuro ao seu redor e uma luz cai sobre ele,que estava fazendo posse de galã de novela mexicana com sorriso colgate-

Hidan: Jashin-Sama te proteja!!

Itachi vai até o quarto de Konan e encontra um monte de coisa jogada pelo chão.

Itachi: Nossa...passou o Katrina por aqui??

Konan: SAI DAQUI!!

Itachi: Eu vim em missão de paz!! u.u7

Konan: Para de enrolar!! O que você quer?Zoar com a minha cara igual o estalinho ambulante?? Ò.ó

Itachi: Vim perguntar se não quer nada?

Konan: Eu to fome. Quero bolo!! \o/

Itachi: Já volto.

**Cinco minutos depois...**

Itachi:- entra no quarto com um prato com uma fatia enorme de bolo de morango-(é melhor não mostrar chocolate pra ela) Aqui está!

Konan pegou o bolo e começou a comer,Itachi se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama,esperando ela terminar.

Konan termina e...

Konan:- estende o prato a Itachi -Quero mais!! u.u

Itachi:- suspira -Já volto...

**Meia hora depois...**

Konan já havia comido metade do bolo,quase um pote de sorvete,bebeu dois copos de suco de laranja.

Konan: Eu ainda to com fome... -olhar de cachorro pidão

Itachi: _"To achando que ela ta mesmo grávida..."_ Acho que já chega,você comeu de mais. u.u

Konan: MAS EU QUERO!! ò.ó

Itachi: Mas não vai ter!Ta se comportando como uma criança, e se há alguém que deve estar aqui te aturando esse é o Pein,seu namoradinho!! ò.ó

Konan: Para de gritar comigo!! -começando a chorar

Itachi: Eu grito com quem eu quiser!! ò.ó

**Três minutos depois...**

Itachi chega na cozinha com a cara cheia de hematomas,pedaços de um vaso na cabeça e a roupa rasgada.

Hidan: O que houve?

Itachi: O QUE TE IMPORTA?? ò.ó -sentando e colocando uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça-

Hidan: Será que eu sou o único macho dessa porra de Akatsuki??

Hidan vai até o quarto de bate na porta e já volta correndo para a cozinha.

Itachi: O que a maluca fez?

Hidan: Ela ta com uma espada de papel imensa e disse que se eu chegasse perto ela cortava meu pescoço!!

Itachi: Pensei que você fosse imortal...

Hidan: E sou,mas isso dói sabia... ù//ú

Tobi: Tobi vai lá alegrar Konan-Sama!! \o

Tobi vai até o quarto.

TOC TOC

Konan:NÃO TEM NINGUEM!! –grita-

Tobi: -entra -Konan-Sama,Tobi pode ficar aqui com você??

Konan: Se disser uma palavra sem a minha permissão,se fizer uma piada inútil,se zoar com a minha cara,VOCÊ MORRE!! Ò.Ó

Tobi: Certo!! o.o7

Tobi sentou perto (nem tanto) da cama e começou a desenhar e a cantarolar _"o sapo não lava o pé"._Konan continuava deitada,só que de costas para Tobi. Alguns minutos se passaram...

**Enquanto que na cozinha...**

Pein: E aí,ela fez algum escândalo?? -saindo do banheiro-

Ele olha para os outros e vê...

Um Deidara encolhido perto da geladeira falando coisas sem nexo.

Um Itachi sentado com um imenso galo na cabeça e uma bolsa de gela cobrindo o mesmo.

E um Hidan ajoelhado rezando pedindo misericórdia a Jashin-Sama.

Pein: Era melhor eu não perguntar... E cadê o Tobi?

Itachi: Ela ta lá dentro com **ELA**.

Pein: Faz quanto tempo?

Itachi: Pelo menos uma meia hora...

Pein: Como ele conseguiu isso? ô.ô

**No quarto...**

Konan: É verdade? –choramingando-

Tobi: Sim!!Konan-Sama é muito bonita,Tobi já passou por vários lugares mas nunca viu pessoa de beleza comparada a de Konan-Sama!! 8D

Konan: Obrigada,Tobi!!Ninguém nunca me disse isso, eu sempre fui rejeitada por todos, tratada como uma mísera mulher em meio a vários homens. Nem o Pein nunca me disse isso, e olha que eu sempre estive com ele. i.i

Tobi: Não diga isso. Tobi vai até à cozinha buscar biscoitos, e não se preocupe com essa de que chocolate da espinhas, é pura mentira. u.u

Konan: Ta certo!! :3

Tobi foi até a cozinha,deixando seu desenho no chão.

Konan,vendo o papel no chão,pegou o mesmo para ver o que Tobi tanto estava desenhava. Viu que escrito,com uma horrível caligrafia :"_Konan-Sama_" Era seu desenho,nele ela estava:com o rosto coberto de espinhas,cravos,botões,margaridas...um verdadeiro jardim,sua silhueta havia aumentado pelo menos uns 30 quilos,estava horrenda.

Konan: Ora seu...-com o rosto vermelho,fumaça saindo pelas orelha-

**Na cozinha...**

Tobi: Viu só,Tobi consegui deixar Konan-Sama calminha!! \o/

Pein: Bom trabalho,você merece uma estrela dourada!!

Todos menos Tobi e Pein: E nós?!

Pein: Merecem porrada... ò.ó

Tobi: Ops!!Tobi esqueceu desenho no quarto... ô.ô

Itachi: E o que tem de tão importante nesse desenho?

Konan:-grita do quarto com uma voz assassina- TOBBBIIIIIIIII!! Ò.ó

Tobi: Tobi dançar... 8'(

E assim foi uma semana inteirinha...

**Um mês depois...**

Todos estavam tomando café da manhã quando...

Konan:-passa correndo para o banheiro chorando-

Todos menos Konan: Vai começar tudo de novo... D:

Tobi:Tobi pode ser padrinho?? \o/

**O FIM (?)**

**~X~**

Hello minna-san!!

Espero que tenha, gostado. Foi minha primeira fic. *-* -agarra-

Mandem reviews! A opinião do leitor ser muito importante! \o/

Kisus e ja ne!


End file.
